We Always Argue
by ColorsOfTheSky101
Summary: Quinn visits her cousin Freddie, and in turn helps him discover that opposites really do attract. Seddie and Quogan. iCarly and Zoey 101 crossover. Thanks a zillion to Her Name Is Erika.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Quinn visits her cousin Freddie, and in turn helps him discover that opposites really do attract

**Summary: **Quinn visits her cousin Freddie, and in turn helps him discover that opposites really do attract. Seddie and Quogan. iCarly and Zoey 101 crossover. Thanks a zillion to Her Name Is Erika.

**Disclaimer: **Idon't own iCarly or Zoey 101. Dang it!

**A/N: **Oh yes, my two favorite stories in one. This will be fun.:)

**We Always Argue**

**Chapter 1**

"Are you _sure_ you'll be satisfactory here for a week, Quinn?" I think she's asked me that over twenty times since I stepped into her car.

"Yes, mom, I'll be completely fine." I answer, again, because I know for a fact that I will be.

"I know." My mom sighs, turning left on a Seattle road. "It's just, well, you know how Aunt Amber can be…"

"Oh, she means well." I argue, brushing off her comment with a wave of my hand, but, well…after hearing so much from my cousin Freddie about her infamous tick baths, I wonder if maybe my mom is correct.

I hardly ever see my Aunt Amber and Freddie for various reasons. One – PCA, my fantastic boarding school, has me living in the state of California for ten of the twelve months in a year. Two – Usually my parents and I go somewhere really exotic and full of natural life to experiment (safely, of course) on. These trips usually last a month and a half or so, leaving half a month to prepare for school. Often, this is when I see the Bensons. We go out for dinner or to a movie and Fredward (ha, yes, that's Freddie's real name. Funny, yes?) and we tell each other all about school and friends and stuff. We talk online during the year too. We don't see each other a lot, but I do consider him a little brother because we really are alike in many ways (except for the fact that I'm very much cooler than him).

But this year is different, and well, it _is_ my fault, mostly, I guess. What is _wrong_ with the world today?! One accidental 'toxic gas' released in a house, and suddenly everyone goes nuts! Besides, I specifically told my mom, dad _and _Otis not to touch the green beaker on the second shelf. Is it _really_ my fault that alpacas are curious?!

Anyway, my parents are invited to this xylem and phloem (the veins in leaves) research meeting in New York for a week. I would go, but according to the invitation, it's eighteen and up (I will be turning seventeen soon). Oh please. I have an IQ higher than most thirty year old scientists. Age is an incredibly absurd way to mark scientific level. I told my parents this, but instead of starting a petition like I wanted to my wonderful but exclusive parents suggested I stay with the Bensons for the week, since the house is getting fumigated (which is so unnecessary, by the way. My gas is _not_ toxic!) anyway.

So that's why my mom is currently panicked; because I've never actually been to, much less _lived_, in the Benson's apartment. But hopefully all will go well.

I open the window to our car, letting the wind blow my thick, curly brown hair back.

"Yes, I suppose she does." My mom gives in. She pulls up in front of a tall, silver apartment building, which I presume is Bushwell Plaza considering the fact that my mom gets out. I open the door beside me and step out, following my mother to the trunk, where my suitcase and crate of various inventions is. "Remind me again why bringing these inventions were necessary."

"Freddie mentioned that they would be cool to show on his web show." I tell her again. Oh, did I mention that? Since Freddie is so into computers, he's the technical producer of a web show called iCarly. He does it with his friends Carly and Sam. I've heard quite a bit about them, actually. I think he spent about two minutes telling me about his love for Carly once, and then he got into this whole ten minute rant about how this Sam girl ruins his life. Which really makes me wonder…

"Oh, right." She hands me my crate, interrupting my thoughts, while she carries my bag. A bellhop is waiting at the front door with one of those luggage carriers. I hand him my extremely heavy crate with a 'thank you' and an apologetic smile. My mom does the same. "Room 3B." The man scurries in.

I turn to my mom. "I'll see you in a week."

"Oh Quinn." She pulls me into a hug. "Promise nothing will explode in your presence for the next seven days."

I laugh lightly as we pull apart. "I'll do my best."

"Do you know how to get to their room?"

"Yes mom."

"And where –"

"The elevator is? Yes, it's right there when I walk in!"

She sighs. "Alright. Bye, love you."

"Love you." I smile one more time before walking into the lobby. It's decent-sized, with a large mailbox on the left, the elevator at the back wall to the left, a set of stairs on the other side, and a desk with – _Oh no_.

"NYAH, PEOPLE IN MY LOBBY!" a maniac screeches from the desk. Why hello, Lewbert, my name is Quinn Pensky, how are you? "Get out of my lobby! I just mopped, _nyahh_!"

"Will you quit yelling?!" I snap angrily. His moaning reminds me vaguely of Coco. Maybe they would make a great couple. I don't know.

"Nnnnno!" he yells, stretching out the word. "I hate people…in my lobby! So much that –" I roll my eyes, lift my laser watch and push down on the button. A red beam of light shoots out and smashes into the painting (of a cow, poor cow) behind the desk. The painting falls and smashes at Lewbert's feet. He screeches like a girl and falls to the ground. Then I continue on my way. That was fun.

But I can't believe how _big_ his mole is! It's quite a honker. Sure, I've seen it on the famous 'Messin' With Lewbert,' but up close it truly feels like there are _two_ psychotic, ugly men staring at you. I shudder at the thought as I enter the elevator and push level 3. I wait until the elevator reaches its destination, thinking about what it'll be like to see Freddie and Aunt Amber, and meet his friends.

I decide that this will be a good thing; an escape from all the madness from this year. What madness, you ask? Well, nothing _too_ crazy…a couple of difficult tests, a possibly deadly germ being released into our dorm, a swarm of bees chasing Coco across campus, Zoey moving to England, Chase following Zoey to England, only to find she's back at PCA, uh…this weird sushi epidemic.

Oh, and I'm dating Logan Reese, Erm, maybe I should've mentioned that first. That's definitely more interesting. I can still remember everyone's reaction.

Zoey: Okay, who are you, and what have you done with Quinn?!

Lola: What in the world is wrong with you?! Have you lost your mind?! How _could_ you lose your mind like that?! It's so huge!

Chase: Um, that's…_interesting_. Yeah. Now if you excuse me...I need to go lie down.

Michael: Wait, so you're telling me you guys _aren't_ throwing me a surprise party?! Aw man! I already bought party hats!

James: Uh, cool?

Nicole: -insert scream-

Dana: Well, good luck with _that_.

Coco: Logan, huh? Well, he's no Carl, but whatever floats your boat. (And then she ate five cans of ravioli. Yikes.)

Seamus The Scary Maintenance Guy: Ah don' care about yeh stupid love life! Now git!

I expected that no one would understand. But here's the thing. When I'm with Logan, I'm not a geek, and he's not a jerky jock. I'm just me, and he's just him. We complete each other because we're so different, but we share a common interest; each other. Yeah, corny, I know. But do I care? That would be a negative.

The elevator opens, and I step out. _3B…3B…oh, there it is! My bags are right in front of the door. _I knock, and the door opens before my fist hits the door a third time.

"Quinn!" my aunt shouts, as if she's surprised I'm here. "Oh, come in, come in! How are you?" She pulls me into a spine-crushing hug. And I pat her back politely, trying not to look like I'm being squished unpleasantly.

"I'm excellent." I answer with a smile, once she releases me.

"It's so great to see you!" she gushes, and her eyes widen as if she's had an idea. "How was your trip? Do you need anything? A towel, a hair brush, a tick bath, rash lotion, moisturizing –" I grimace.

"Mom, I think she's okay!" I hear Freddie's voice coming down the stairs, in a quickened tone. These are the times when I'm grateful for having a cousin. He comes down the stairs to stand next to his mom. "Quinn!"

"Fredward! Wow, you got taller!" I smile, but I'm shocked. It's true. I think he's grown at least a few inches. I'm only just a wee bit taller than him now.

"Why do you choose to call me that?" he asks, annoyed.

"It's your name, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but –"

"Oh Fredward, don't be rude!" Aunt Amber scolds, and then brightens up. "Wait, I completely forgot! I made a fresh batch of cucumber cups!" I watch as Freddie groans. "Quinn, you must be starving! Be back in a jiff!" And she disappears into the kitchen.

"Don't worry; I was only joking about the Fredward thing." I laugh. "Come here, you overly sensitive kid." We hug quickly.

"Did I tell you or what?" he asks when we're apart again.

"She's always like that?" I ask, shocked.

"Always." He nods.

"And I saw Lewbert." I tell him, looking grossed out. "Could you imagine the chemical composition of the goo if someone were to pop it?!"

His face turns slightly green. "Why don't we go across the hall for iCarly before we both see my lunch again?"

I roll my eyes. "Baby." We leave the apartment, thankfully before Aunt Amber can return with her cucumber snacks.

He glances at the crate, which is still outside the door. "What up with the large wooden box?"

"All my inventions." I explain.

"Seriously?!" he looks excited. "This will be great for iCarly, just –" He stops and frowns. "Okay, if you see a flash of blonde hair in the direction of this box, call animal control."

I stare knowingly. "Don't tell me; Sam?"

"Yes!" he says angrily.

I sigh. "Still?"

"Still."

"Have you ever even asked her why she taunts you so much?" I have a theory, but I want evidence first.

"Of course I –" he stops. "Wait, no, I haven't. But that's only because she'd just insult me if I did."

"Okay, Fredward." _I have to do **everything** around here, apparently._ I pick up the heavy box. "Lead the way."

* * *

**A/N: And that's the beginning. Next chapter, Quinn meets Sam and Carly and Spencer. This shall be interesting.**

**I want to give a BIG, HEUGE thank you to Her Name Is Erika, for this was her request, and I wasn't sure I'd be able to do it, but she totally inspired me, so thanks Erika!**

**This line - **"Could you imagine the chemical composition of the goo if someone were to pop it?!" – **was also her idea. So thanks, again!**

**I hope you guys liked it. I'm a bit rusty Zoey 101 wise, but I think it was a good intro into what I have planned.:)**

**-Colors**


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Quinn visits her cousin Freddie, and in turn helps him discover that opposites really do attract

**Summary: **Quinn visits her cousin Freddie, and in turn helps him discover that opposites really do attract. Seddie and Quogan. iCarly and Zoey 101 crossover. Thanks a zillion to Her Name Is Erika.

**Disclaimer: **Idon't own iCarly or Zoey 101. Dang it!

**A/N: **Oh yes, my two favorite stories in one. This will be fun.:)

**We Always Argue**

**Chapter 2**

"You sure you don't need help with that box?" Freddie asks me.

"Trust me, I'm a professional." I tell him confidently. Well, maybe I can't absolutely qualify as professional since I've a) knocked out my friends various times, b) hit the Dean of my school in the nasal area with a boy's airplane toy, and c) Well, actually, I'm required by law not to discuss C. Anyway, Freddie gives me a look. "Oh, just walk!" I follow my dear cousin across the hall, and he knocks. No answer. Then he knocks again. Still no answer. One more times then…

"We don't want any!" I hear an aggressive, but feminine voice bark from inside.

"Sam, that's rude!" a higher, more girly voice scolds. "It's probably Freddie."

"Oh, then, we _really_ don't want any!"

"Sam!" Freddie rolls his eyes, and suddenly I realize he probably wasn't kidding about this Sam. About five seconds later, the door makes a click and then opens, revealing a small, brunette girl who…kind of looks like Paige Howard. I'm most likely imagining it though.

"Sorry about that." She smiles sheepishly. "Sam's a bit abrasive." _So I've heard_. "Anyway, you must be Freddie's cousin. I'm Carly." She smiles and puts her hand out, which I politely shake.

"It's nice to meet you." I greet. She steps away from the door so Freddie and I can get by. I drop the box slowly to the ground. The girl who I'm guessing is Sam gets off the couch in the middle of the large, colorful apartment, holding a bag of BBQ chips.

"Hey dork." She greets Freddie, hints of mockery in her tone. Her gaze falls onto me, and I smile weakly. "Who's she?"

"Carly!" Freddie complains, turning away from the blonde. "You told me Sam was going to be nice when my cousin got here!"

"Sorry." Carly shoots him an innocent, apologetic smile, and I watch in amazement as my cousin turns to mush and smiles back.

During this brief moment, I notice two particularly significant things; One, when Freddie smiles at Carly, Sam stares down at her chip bag awkwardly and lets out a quiet, frustrated sigh.

Two, Freddie doesn't see this.

Okay, so I am a scientist, so I admit to having a higher level of observation and understanding. But even so, I still need to say this.

Even an inane platypus that got hit on the head with several large rocks would see what I just saw! Sam was _upset_ by the attention Freddie was giving Carly.

Is this a brand-new breakthrough, or have others seen this as well?!

And to think Freddie is related to me. Freddie Benson has my scientific blood running through him, and he can't figure out that Sam only insults him…-

Sam lifts her head up from her daze, her eyes narrowed. "Oh, so this is your cousin, Fredward." Freddie turns to her cautiously, afraid of what she's planning, perhaps? Sam then turns to me, gives me a mournful expression, and says, "I am _so_ sorry."

He turns to me. "Do you see?! I told you she's mean!" And then he turns right back to the smirking blonde, who is obviously happy she's affected her nerd so much. "That was so uncool!"

"Awesome, just like you." Sam shoots back nonchalantly. Freddie makes an odd grunting, angry sound. It sounds a bit like there's a sock in his mouth.

Anyway, my discovery: Sam only insults him to get his attention! Of course that's why! It's so easy to see! Is he _blind_?! Maybe I'll ask my optometrist to give him a subscription of some kind, because wow is it obvious!

"Why don't we all go to the studio?" Carly cuts in nervously.

"Sounds great." I nod, smiling. "Let me just get my box." I pick up the box at my feet.

"What's in it?" Sam asks curiously.

"My Quinnventions." I tell my cousin's friends proudly.

"Oh, I get it!" Carly laughs lightly. "You combined your name and 'inventions'!"

"Inventions? Whoa, let me see!" Sam says excitedly, reaching for the box. Freddie hits her hand away, and she reacts by punching him in the shoulder. She smirks as he rubs his shoulder. "My bad. Force of habit."

"You so did that on purpose, Sam!"

"So what if I did?"

"I just wanted to suggest that we look at Quinn's stuff upstairs!" he turns to Carly. "Right Carly?"

"Yes, we'll look at the inventions upstairs." Carly agrees, sighing and eyeing her friends nervously as they walk upstairs bickering about something random. The next sentence is directed at me. "They're not usually like this, you know."

I look at her questioningly. "Are you _sure_ they're not?"

She sighs again. "Okay, they are! I don't know what to do! It's like everything they say is," she holds up her hands in puppet form. "Bicker, bicker, bicker, I love Carly, bicker, bicker…" Then the hand puppet on the left counterattacks. "Bicker, bicker, bicker, ham, physical violence…" She drops her hands and sags. "It's been a lot worse lately, too."

And suddenly, an idea hits me. It just comes to me somehow, but it makes so much sense that I can't believe I didn't think of it earlier.

"I see." I send a nod her way to let her know that I understand. "You know, it's peculiar…."

"What is?" Carly asks, confused.

"Oh, nothing."

Now, I know I'm not one to meddle. Okay, maybe I have partaken in nosy behavior in the past…you know, once, maybe twice. Or more.

Fine! More! Happy?

I'll rephrase, to make more sense of that discursive babbling. I'm aware that it's _wrong_ to meddle. But I really feel that my doing so would be in Freddie's best interest.

He doesn't see Sam's confidence abridge when he smiles at Carly. He doesn't see that fire in her eyes when she shoots insults at him on the air, while I'm sure every iCarly fan, including myself, does. He doesn't even see that the second Sam insults him, he acts like she's the only person in the room.

So what I need to do is make him see.

I _am_ family, after all – and if anything, family is all about meddling into each other's lives with perfectly good intentions.

Now I just need time to carefully systematize my plan…

"Okay." Carly says after a moment. "Well, wanna go upstairs? You know, before your cousin becomes a Freddie pancake?"

"And Sam eats him for lunch?" Well, these jokes about Sam and Freddie are certainly fun. They should write a television program about these kids.

"Now you're catching on." She says comically. "Follow me, I'll show you where the studio is…"

* * *

iCarly studio fact one; It looks way bigger online.

iCarly studio fact two; Random dancing is not random at all. Freddie pre-sets it.

"What's this?" Sam holds up my breath freshener (some critics might call it my laughing gas).

"It makes you laugh nonstop." I explain to her.

"Cool." She says. The iCarly gang and I are rummaging through my inventions, searching for something to use for the show. So far, we'd vetoed my stunning gun (I have no idea why people have such a problem with it! Clearly, it works. If Zoey had just let me use it on Rebecca, she would have seen that), hair growth formula (Sam had said, saying Freddie's legs needed a dose, and he'd angrily swiped it from her and made a comment, then Sam made a comment, then Freddie, then Sam, then Carly picked up the stunning gun and they hushed themselves), and the knock out spray (Sam said she preferred knocking people out the old fashion way, and Carly said she hated vanilla). "I'll have fun with this one." She puts it on the floor behind her.

"What about this one?" Freddie holds up a pink liquid in a round, clear bottle.

"Truth serum." I tell him. "Whoever drinks it can't lie."

"Wow, you're so cool!" Sam compliments. That's pretty great, that people actually find my inventions cool. Back at PCA, they're a nuisance. They're always getting my friends and me in lots of messes.

It will be different this time. You just wait.

"Yeah, totally!" Carly agrees. When they're not looking, I stash the serum in my jacket. I'll need it.

"How the ham are you related to _that_?" Sam points at Freddie, who glares.

"Well, um…" I change the subject. "Hey, why don't you guys use this?" I grab my paint ball from the box. "Whatever you throw it at, it explodes over sixty colors of paint onto them."

The trio erupts into a chorus cool's and awesome's.

"We can use it for Messin' With Lewbert!" Sam suggests.

"Yeah, we can use it for Messin' With Lewbert!" Carly happily agrees.

"Great idea, Carly!" Freddie comments. Oh god.

Carly frowns. "It wasn't my idea, it was –"

"Save it, Carls." Sam rolls her eyes. "It's not _our_ fault the dork can't hear."

"My doctor actually said I have a very acute sense of h –"

"Whoops, don't care." Oh, come on, Freddie! How can he not see how absolutely hurt she is?!

"Guys, stop." Carly says warily. Sam crosses her arms angrily, and Freddie mimics her.

"Fine." They say in unison.

iCarly studio fact three; The acoustics are great for heated arguments.

* * *

**LoganRulez: Hey gorgeous, how's Seattle?**

I roll my eyes, but as always, I can't help but smile.

iCarly begins in about an hour, but right now I'm 'getting settled,' as Aunt Amber would say. She says I need time to apply _and_ reapply my anti-tick lotion, and _she_ needs time to arrange my double 'poo (the 'sham' kind, thank goodness) agreement.

In other words, I'm hiding in the guest bedroom with my laptop with the door locked 'til the clock strikes six. It's a wonder how Freddie tolerates this woman on a daily basis. Don't get me wrong, I love my Aunt. It's just…

She's a tad _psycho_. Oh well. Nobody's perfect.

I'm trying to think of the perfect way to go about with my plan, but it's so hard when you've got so many laptop-related distractions.

Okay, one. But I think he should count for more.

**Scigrrl: Hey baby! It's good. I'm currently hiding out in my guest room because my Aunt Amber is bizarre.**

**LoganRulez: Like Coco bizarre?**

**Scigrrl: No, more like Stacy bizarre.**

**LoganRulez: Oh god.**

I let out a laugh.

**LoganRulez: Question.**

**Scigrrl: Ask it.**

**LoganRulez: Michael's over here right now and – YO WASSUP QUINN! It's Mike! I got some brand new clackers**

**LoganRulez: He's an idiot.**

**Scigrrl: Aw, don't be mean. Hey Michael!**

**Scigrrl: What's your question?**

**LoganRulez: We were wondering if it would be okay with your cousin if we stopped by.**

**LoganRulez: I've got to pick up some stuff for my dad's new movie anyway (yeah, being forced to)**

**LoganRulez: I bet you he wants to meet The Great Michael from The Chase And Michael Show!**

**LoganRulez: Uh, that last one was obviously Michael.**

**Scigrrl: Figured.**

I think for a moment. I do really want to see Logan (and Michael, but especially Logan), plus it might do iCarly some good if _Logan Reese_ is on it. And yes, The Great Michael, too.

**Scigrrl: I'll definitely ask. When are you coming?**

**LoganRulez: Three days.**

**Scigrrl: Great. I miss you.**

**LoganRulez: I miss you way more. Trust me.**

Out of nowhere, I hear a crash coming from somewhere in the building.

And then laughter. Lots and lots of laughter.

**SCigrrl: Gotta go! Crisis emerging!**

Not again!

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry it took so long for me to get this out, or if a chapter has come out in your story that I haven't read. It want to!! But school has started for me, and honestly, once you're done with the whole new to school thing (I'm in 10****th**** grade), they just pile on the work. PILES AND PILES. Yippee.**

**Anyway, that doesn't leave me with as much time to write as the summer did. So you'll probably notice that I only update once a week or something. I really don't know. But don't worry – I **_**will**_** update!**

**Anyway, how'd you like this? Good? Bad? I enjoyed Quinn's reaction to Freddie being so oblivious.**

**A new chapter of iSwitch will be out soon. That's it for now!**

**-Colors**


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Quinn visits her cousin Freddie, and in turn helps him discover that opposites really do attract

**Summary: **Quinn visits her cousin Freddie, and in turn helps him discover that opposites really do attract. Seddie and Quogan. iCarly and Zoey 101 crossover. Thanks a zillion to Her Name Is Erika.

**Disclaimer: **Idon't own iCarly or Zoey 101. Dang it!

**A/N: **Oh yes, my two favorite stories in one. This will be fun.:)

**We Always Argue**

**Chapter 3**

The first thought that comes to my brain is that it probably wasn't the best idea to leave a box of inventions lying randomly on the iCarly studio floor. Especially because, well, a selected few were a bit…unstable.

The second thought was: _run!_

Immediately I charge out of the guest room door, past Aunt Amber screaming about tick precautions, across the hall and start knocking on it frantically. In an instant, my cousin is right behind me.

"What's up?!" he asks frantically. The door slams open to reveal a concerned-looking Carly and a Spencer caught in hysterical laughter. Freddie and I watch Spencer laugh, grabbing his stomach and trying to breathe.

"I _–laugh –_ can't st-stop _– laugh-_ laughing!" Spencer howls, now leaning against the doorframe. I walk past them all, frustrated that I let something like this happen again.

"All I did was ask him if he wanted butter on his toast." Carly explained, looking confused.

* * *

We end up having to cut one of his crazy socks up to get him to stop chuckling. It kind of upset him a lot. I'd never seen a grown man more attached to socks.

Now we're back up in the iCarly studio, preparing to go live. In between the cutting of the socks and the web show preparation, I came to a decision.

Before acting on "The Seddie (isn't that clever? It's a fuse of 'Sam' and 'Freddie'!) Theory", I need more evidence. I need to gather facts and instances; solid evidence so that when I decide to inform Freddie, I will be able to prove it.

I will gather all these facts in an organized computer file while I'm here. I'll take notes. I have a feeling this will work. Oh, do I. It'll all help my dear cousin in the end. Plus, I love a challenge.

Speaking of my cousin, Freddie is so busy counting down from five (of course, omitting the one) that he doesn't notice the hat that I'm wearing; the _original_ hat cam.

What? You thought _Freddie_ invented that hat he used to bust the pirate guy for selling illegal copies of DVDs? Please. He called and begged me to mail it over.

And if you don't believe me, observe the iCarly 50th web show spectacular carefully. Such astounding picture quality for a hat, right? You think Freddie could pull that off?

Okay, I'm bragging a little. I shall stop.

Freddie points, and we're live.

"You've clicked wisely, webites!" Sam says happily into the camera.

"Tell 'em why!" Carly said quickly.

"Because you've reached i to the Car to the ly!"

"Word." They finish, crossing their arms with intense attitude. I laugh lightly. Their webshow is always so cute. But at the same time, I focus on research. Freddie is smiling at Sam now. Okay, that's – wait, now he's smiling at Carly…and Sam frowned for a second. This is great evidence.

"Now that our attempt –"

"Failed attempt." Sam adds in a monotone.

"-At a rap career is over, I'm Carly!"

"Which means I'm _Sam_!"

"And this week, we've got a special guest!" Carly beamed at the camera.

"Dorko's cousin, Quinn Pensky!" Freddie mumbles something to himself. I smile because Sam really is a funny girl. I almost forget that she just insulted my cousin as I walk in front of the camera.

"Hello iCarly viewers." I say cheerfully. "This is my very own interpretation of the paint bomb. It splatters over fifty colors onto any surface…" I frown. "Except apparently, it's illegal to throw it at a moose in Canada. So I don't recommend that. Anyway, here you go, Sam, Carly." I hand them both a paint bomb, recalling this year when Zoey, Lola and I threw one at Logan to get him angry so he'd have to go to anger management classes.

Good times.

"Thanks Quinn." Carly thanks.

"Ya gotta love things that explode!" Sam yells enthusiastically into the camera.

"So what, may I ask, do you plan on using these for?" I ask the two web stars, completely aware of what they're going to do. We went over it hours ago.

"Well, I wanted to shove one down Freddie's pants." Sam shrugs.

"But _some_ of us didn't agree!" Freddie shouts from behind the camera.

"No one asked you to talk." She says slyly. Then she goes back to audience-talking mode. "But we decided it'd be more fun to use for one of our favorite segments…"

"Messin' With Lewbert!" the girls shout in unison.

"That guy with a mole the size of Texas!" I comment, laughing.

"Texas is a pretty big state." Carly nods.

"It's also kind of shaped like an elephant head!" Sam points out comically.

"So Quinn, explain the stuff." Carly says.

"Certainly." Freddie hands me his copy of the hat-cam (mine is just a plain pink hat, while his is very camouflage-esque and odd-looking. It sticks out like that pie spy camera I saw on the spy network a few weeks ago). "This is an invention of mine; a hat camera. Freddie will wear this, preferably on his head, and record while Sam and Carly throw the paint bombs at Lewbert." Sam and Carly turn to face the camera.

"I think I'm gonna enjoy this." Carly says seriously.

"I _know_ I will!" Sam says excitedly, rubbing her hands together.

The prank goes as planned. And by 'as planned', I mean with Lewbert screaming about colors in his lobby, running around frantically, and slamming into a wall. Sam then stole the ham sandwich on his desk. Nothing unusual of iCarly. Of course, Sam made her comments about Freddie.

They remind me so much of me and Logan, at times. When the show ended, Freddie accidentally dropped his camera, and Sam called him a _spaz_.

After the show, I decide that I need some more primary resources for my research. So who better to question and secretly videotape answers other than Carly, their common ally?

The trio and I are sitting at the Shay's kitchen eating snow cones when I initiate my plan.

"So he just fell through the floor?" I ask, astonished that a priest could acquire such mass.

"Right through it." Sam confirms, a mouth full of ice. She lifts her hand, implicating to listen further. "He landed on Mrs. Benson."

My mouth falls open. "Freddie, why didn't you tell me Aunt Amber got crushed by a fat priest?"

"The _fattest_ priest." Sam corrects comically.

Freddie cringes, as if recalling a memory. "It's not something I like to bring up."

"Ah." I nod. And wait…hey; this is getting easy to predict…three, two, one…

"Aw, just like your fear of cheese." Sam coos. Wow.

"That's personal!" Freddie defends. They get into an argument, and I take this as an opportunity to question Carly.

"Do you think there's a motive of some sort to their arguing?" I ask her, tilting my hat to a better angle.

She shrugs. "Maybe. Why?"

"I'm just curious." I respond, careful not to blow my cover. I purse my lips and think. "Is there any topic that Sam always reacts to? You, perhaps?"

"What up with the twenty questions?" she laughs.

"I've only asked two!" I say. Carly looks up and thinks for a moment. I hear Freddie say something about ham behind me, and then a crash. I don't want to know.

"You know, now that I think about it, Sam does get angry when Freddie confesses his 'love' for me." She makes finger quotes over the word 'love.'

This really catches my attention. Of course, I suspected Sam had feelings for my cousin, but could it be that Freddie doesn't _really_ love Carly? Hmm. "You don't think he really likes you?"

"The boy doesn't know _what_ he likes." She jokes.

* * *

_**THE SEDDIE THEORY**_

_**Day 1**_

_Hello, Quinn Pensky here. I have gathered bits and pieces of evidence on whether or not Sam Puckett, costar is iCarly, is in love with my cousin Fredward Benson._

_Here is what I have uncovered thus far:_

_One – Sam insults Freddie on a regular basis_

_Two – One occurs a lot of the time when Freddie mentions his supposed love for Sam's best friend Carly (confirmed somewhat by Carly herself)._

_Carly also suggested the fact that Freddie might not be in love with her at all. In fact, I have found evidence to support this:_

_One – As soon as Sam insults Freddie, his attention is fully on her._

_Two – He rants to me about Sam more than he gushes about Carly._

_I will add more evidence as my week-long stay here progresses. In the meantime, I have added a link of video proof I taped today inconspicuously._

_Goodbye for now!_

_-Quinn_

* * *

**A/N: So Quinn really is treating Seddie like an experiment. I find it funny, but will it be good or bad in the end?**

**iCarly season two starts tomorrow!! In it's honor, I will be updating iSwitch AND possibly uploading yet another Oneshot. Yays!**

**-Colors**


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Quinn visits her cousin Freddie, and in turn helps him discover that opposites really do attract

**Summary: **Quinn visits her cousin Freddie, and in turn helps him discover that opposites really do attract. Seddie and Quogan. iCarly and Zoey 101 crossover. Thanks a zillion to Her Name Is Erika.

**Disclaimer: **Idon't own iCarly or Zoey 101. Dang it!

**A/N: **Oh yes, my two favorite stories in one. This will be fun.:)

**We Always Argue**

**Chapter 4**

The next morning, I wake up to the sound of 'Follow Me,' Zoey's ring tone she'd set for herself. I reach for the side table in the guest room, accidentally knocking the math homework I completed in two minutes last night off onto the floor. Finally, my hands fall on my glasses. I put them over my tired eyes and catch sight of my phone, which, by this time, is approximately one ring away from going to voicemail.

"Hello Zoey," I say when I pick it up, happy to hear from her but tired nonetheless.

"Hey Quinn, sorry if I woke you up." She says sincerely. "I have to wake up at six-thirty every morning for my Cabana job, so I forget that other people sleep happily." I glance at the clock on the wall across the room. It is seven-thirty AM.

"Oh, it's fine." I respond. "How are you? How's your job?"

"It's great. Lots of sun and tropical things." She says, sounding like she really is having fun in Hawaii. And I'm glad. She deserves to relax. She, along with me, had an extremely dramatic junior year. "It's so funny watching Chase work though. Yesterday he was carrying a pile of towels and he slipped on – "

"I thought we said we weren't gonna tell people!" I hear Chase groan in the background.

"It's too funny to pass up, and you know it." She says back to him. They're really cute, Chase and Zoey. They're very much a fairytale, and if you were to place their relationship next to mine and Logan's, it'd be quite a laugh. Because we're just so different from them. "Anyway Quinn, he slipped on a tuna sandwich and crashed into our boss, who's now claiming a fear of towels." Pause. "Traumatizing, huh?"

"Yep." I laugh.

"So listen," she says in that voice. The Zoey voice. The one that everyone who knows Zoey Brooks probably hears when they're about to do bad things. "I got your email." Oh right, I forgot. I'd emailed her about my plan concerning 'The Seddie Theory.'

"Oh?"

"Yeah." She says uncertainly. "Look, Quinn, you know I love you and your scientific brain, but…" _Here it comes._ "Don't you think this idea might have some negative outcomes?"

"Well, maybe!" I say, trying to defend myself. "But they really do need a push or something, Zoey. They are both excruciatingly stubborn."

"I just don't think you should get involved with your cousin's love life." She states. I can just picture her motherly face. It makes me miss her and feel annoyed all that the same time. I _know_ this is a good idea. Those are the only kinds of ideas that my brain is able to successfully generate.

"This coming from someone who used to follow around her little brother, making sure he looked cool and forcing Chase to talk him out of dating unacceptable girls?"

"I've gotten better." Zoey rebuttals. "I know you're trying to do something nice, but Quinn, they're not lab rats. You can't just go experimenting on them!"

"I'm only compiling facts so Freddie will believe me if the time comes that I need to resort to telling him."

After a few moments of silence, she sighs. "Okay, Quinn. Just think about what I said though."

"Fine, mother." I reply playfully. The smell of pancakes fills the air, and I realize that I should probably head downstairs for breakfast with Aunt Amber and Freddie. I'm going to Freddie's school, did I mention that? I'm volunteering in a teacher's office, filing some papers for a teacher…I think her name is Miss Biggs? Or Friggs? I'm not certain. But I am certain that I'm receiving a total of sixty dollars in completing the task, so I don't care what teacher it is. "I've got to run. I'll talk to you soon!"

"Promise me no explosions."

"Party pooper."

After hanging up, I hop out of bed and, after taking a quick shower, I change into a pair of jeans and a white and black checkered T-shirt. And then I remember why I'm so tired; I'd stayed up all night installing a camera in my glasses to further pursue 'Seddie' research. Right.

So I flick on the camera and I'm downstairs a few seconds later. Aunt Amber and Freddie are sitting at the table eating some very handsome pancakes. I take a seat next to my Aunt, and she smiles at me.

"Good morning, Quinn." She says cheerfully. "How was your sleep?"

"I slept well, thanks." I tell her politely as I help myself to some pancakes. My Aunt gets up and disappears into the kitchen to make more food. As if on cue, the door bursts open, revealing a feisty blonde and her friend.

"Hey," Carly says to my cousin and I. Sam echoes her, and then sniffs the air, smiling.

"I smell pancakes!" Sam says in a sing-song voice. "Give 'em here." She holds out a hand. Wouldn't she want a plate? I guess not.

"I don't see your name on any of these pancakes." Freddie tells her matter-of-factly.

"Well, Freddie, your name isn't on them either." Carly points out.

"She _does_ have a point…" I agree.

"You're my cousin!" he argues. "Don't people usually side with people that share similar blood?!"

"Just fork over the food, dork." Sam orders.

"Fine." He says sharply. "But it's _not_ all you can eat." I watch as Sam takes five pancakes. "Sam!"

"What?! That's not all I can eat!" she argues, gesturing to her overpopulated plate. "I can eat way more than this!"

"Sam, I don't think he meant – " Carly begins to explain, but Freddie cuts her off.

"Do you want any pancakes, Carly?" he asks eagerly.

"No!" she says, annoyed, and then immediately regrets it when she sees his face. "No, Freddie, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you. Thanks." She takes a pancake. "It's just…you guys are driving me crazy these days! Get along, will ya?!"

"Not possible." Sam shrugs.

"For once, I concur." Freddie nods.

"See?!" Sam gestures to him. "Anyone who uses words like 'concur' is just asking to be picked on!"

"At least I have a vocabulary!"

"At least I have a life!"

"At least I don't spend mine eating ham!"

_Yikes._

"That's it!" Carly bangs her fist onto the table, causing everyone, including myself, to jump. "You guys can't even go ten seconds without tearing at each other's self-esteem! It's ridiculous, and I'm sick of it! I'm not speaking to _either_ of you until you resolve your issues." She crosses her legs and folds her arms, looking away. I feel bad for her. It must be hard having her two best friends fight all the time. Freddie and Sam glance away frustrated, and O suddenly feel the tension in the room. There's a lot of it.

The silence is interrupted by Aunt Amber returning to the room. "Are you children ready for school?"

* * *

_Thump._

A large stack of papers lands loudly on the table in Miss Biggs' (I think it's Biggs…) office, where I'm currently sitting. I jump slightly, and glance upwards at the previous holder of the sack.

"Oh, hi." I say politely, noticing it's a red-headed, somewhat angry-looking teacher before me. "You must be Miss Biggs – "

"Briggs!" she snaps. "Francine Briggs."

"Right, sorry." I apologize, starting to realize that she's probably not a nice person. I stretch out my hand. "Anyway, I'm – "

"Fredward's cousin. Yes, I know!" she snaps again, glancing at her watch and then back at me suspiciously. "Look, I don't like your kind! Just get these student records sorted by three thirty sharp, when my bagpipe le – _day off_ - ends! Kapeesh?!" I raise an eyebrow.

"Sure." I say half-heartedly.

She smirks. "Very good." She snaps her fingers. "Bring 'em in, boys!" I watch with horror as two maintenance men trudge in, each carrying two sacks. Four _sacks_ of papers.

"B-but Miss Riggs - !" I begin to argue, wide-eyed, as the men leave (I envy them).

"Briggs!" she hisses.

"It's highly improbable that I'll complete the sorting of all these papers in…" I check my watch. "Four hours!"

"Then I suppose it's highly improbable that you'll receive your money." She shoots back. "Have fun!" And then she leaves.

Yeah, I believe that she is definitely not a nice person.

Sighing, I get started on the first bag before me. I grab a slip of paper from the sack.

_**4/12/06 – Samantha Puckett gives Fredward Benson a total of five wedgies and makes an attempt to hang him from the school flagpole.**_

I small laugh falls out, thinking about how coincidental it is that I'd come upon one of Sam's bad deeds. I stand up from the table and walk to the cabinet of student files (Einstein knows why the records are stored in Miss Briggs' room), and, after reaching Ps and then Pu's, I find Sam's file…in it's own drawer, and place it in. One down, two million to go.

I sit back down and pull out the next slip up paper. Apparently, Miss Briggs' way of keeping records of bad behavior is writing them down day by day in a highly unorganized fashion. What a crazy woman.

_**5/23/07 – Samantha Puckett writes 'BRIGGS BELONGS IN THE BRIG' in the main hallway, slams Fredward Benson into a locker, and flushes the homework of Gilbert – Gibby – Rogers, down the toilet.**_

Okay, now that is just odd. Raising an eyebrow, I randomly grab at other papers in the sack – _Sam talks back to teacher, Sam skips twenty detentions. Sam this, Sam that….okay, I am confused._

But my confusion is soon lifted when I catch a glimpse of the letters written out on the front of the sack: **SAMANTHA PUCKETT**. That explains it. Sam has a whole bag to herself.

That is just crazy. Looking through the sack, I notice that Miss Briggs penalizes Sam for incredibly stupid things as well – standing near the fire alarm, yawning before class, yawning after class, yawning _during_ class, walking by Gibby…and a lot of other pointless stuff.

Smiling deviously, I throw the entire bag into the recycling bin outside her office. Simply for the sake of the planet, and global warming, and – oh, for Newton's sake, Miss Briggs is a tyrant! I feel it's justified!

I spend the next two hours melting my brain, erm, sorting out Miss Briggs papers, except I make sure to dispose of any ludicrous statements.

I am telling you right now, no child deserves detention for owning a pet snake. I happen to own a pet snake, and he is kind and gentle! Well, not to rats, but…okay, moving on.

Upon completing bag two of four, I hear someone come in, and I look up, startled.

"Hey, miss me?" Are my eyes deceiving me?! Is he really here?! Nooo! No way! This is incredible!

"Logan?!"

"And Michael!" Michael hops out of nowhere, smiling like he does. I have never in my life been more happy to see them!

"Oh my goodness! You guys are here early!" I jump from the Briggs seat of torture and into the arms of my friend and, well, special friend.

"And apparently just in time…" Michael scrunches up his face, looking at all the scattered papers. "Did a paper factory explode in here or something?"

"Kind of." I mutter bitterly. Logan's smiling like an idiot, and then I remember he's my idiot, so I no longer care. "I can't believe you came early for me! Well, I can, but – "

"It's not like I had anything better to do." He shrugs. I nod slowly, glancing at Michael, hoping he'll take a hint of some sort to leave for a second. Michael just nods happily, sighing to himself, and pulls the two of us into a hug.

"Look at you two!" he says to us enthusiastically. I smile sheepishly, and Logan looks like he's going to kill him. "Who would've thought!? Quinn and Logan! Now _that_ is drippin'!"

"I. Can't. Breathe." I hear Logan mutter. "Let go of me before I hurt you." He lets go but ignores Logan's moderately threatening statement.

"Oh, be nice." I scold, rolling my eyes.

"I _am_ being nice." He scoffs, folding his arms.

"Wait," Something clicks in my mind. "How are you guys even here?! Where are you staying? I haven't even asked Freddie if you could stay yet!"

"We stopped by at the address you forwarded." Michael shrugged. "All we had to say was that we were friends of yours, and we needed a tick-free place to stay for a few days, and she was in. We're staying in the vacant apartment next to the Benson's."

"Oh, whatever, I'm just so happy to see you guys!" I give a double-hug and whisper 'especially you' to Logan. He smirks.

"Oh, I know." I raise an eyebrow and thump him on the head. As he yells 'ow', it's my turn to smirk. Go me.

"Would you like some help with the mess?" Michael questions comically.

I smile back, gratefully. "I would."

Logan, still rubbing his head, adds, "I guess I'll give an effort…for _you_."

"It's much appreciated." I grin towards him more, and he flashes one my way. It sort of, kind of makes me happy to be alive.

Michael and Logan – I still can't believe they're staying for the rest of the week! – stay for about an hour, and together we complete the organization of the third sack.

Or I guess you could say we had a paperball fight.

Okay, yes, we did. I admit it. But Logan can be very persuasive, okay?! It's not my fault! And the important thing is, the papers aren't within sight…

Soon, the two have to leave, to pick up movie supplies for Logan's father. So I tell them I'll see them later, and to stop by so I can introduce Logan to his long-lost sister (Sam).

Halfway through the final bag of unnecessary records, I'm surprised to see my cousin carefully shutting the door and coming in, glancing around as if Miss Briggs might jump from the walls and stamp 'F' all over his face.

For 'fail,' not 'Freddie.'

"Hey," I greet, opening the A drawer in the cabinet. I insert a girl's record and walk back over to the table. Then I frown. "Isn't it around lunch time?"

"Uh…yeah…" he says hesitantly, trying to pretend it's completely normal for teenage boy to be seeking out his cousin when he's supposed to be with his friends.

"Then why are you here?" I press, reaching into the sack and pulling out a piece of paper. Apparently Jonah Gray gave Reuben Smith a wedgie last year…

"Well, you know…" he begins to explain, in a slow manner. "I just…wanted to spend time with my cousin! And help you with Miss Briggs' papers!"

"Oh really?" I raise an eyebrow, not buying it in the least.

He nods, trying to be convincing. "Yup."

"Carly's still not talking to you, huh?" Yeah, I have it all figured out.

"It's that obvious?"

"As obvious as the square root of fifteen thousand one hundred twenty nine!" He stares, confused. I sigh. "It's one twenty three! One-two-three! Get it?" His face scrunches up. "Oh, never mind. Come help."

Freddie grabs some papers and walks over to the cabinets, his back turned, as I try to sort out a pile of papers by name. "It's driving me crazy, Quinn. I can't _stand_ not talking to Carly! And it's not even for a decent reason!" He whirls around angrily. "This is all _Sam's_ fault! She just has to insult me, no matter what I say or do! It's like she's permanently – !"

"Stapled 'dork' to your forehead?" I finish knowingly. He pauses for a second, puzzled.

"Have I…said that before?" he questions, confused.

I shrug. "Once or twice." _Or fifty times._

We work on the papers for a few silent minutes, and Freddie looks deep in thought the whole way through. I take it as an opportunity to bring up something I've been meaning to ask.

"So Freddie, I was wondering…" He gives me a panicked look. "No, this isn't about an experiment!" _Well, not exactly… _He looks relieved.

"Then what?"

"What do you think of Sam?"

His eyes narrow in anger. "Have you not been listening to how she's – "

"Ruining your life, 'dork' on your forehead, wedgies, insults, yes, yes, I know, I know!" I say quickly. "But what about just _her_?" He doesn't look like he understands, and I understand why he doesn't understand. I've known Freddie almost all of my life, and if there's anything I've learned, it's that he has a very one-sided way of looking at things. Blue is blue. Flowers are flowers. The sky is the sky. He doesn't see how different blue can look, or that flowers are also homes and comfort, and how the sky can represent so many things in the world. So my guess is he thinks: Sam acts mean, therefore she's mean. He doesn't see any other reason for her to constant attack him. He doesn't realize that he might be ignoring who Sam (and, really, Carly) really is. "Like, is she a nice person? Is she fun to be around? Do you think she's pretty?" The last one comes out spontaneously, but his reaction is quite funny, and not what I expected. He actually looks uncertain.

"I-Idon't know…" he says, thinking. "I mean, yeah, I guess but…"

"But what?" I ask curiously.

"She's…" he really looks like he's searching for the correct words, ones that will ring true to Sam. "She's her own kind of nice, and fun, and…pretty…it's hard to explain. _She's_ hard to explain." I look down, noticing that we've finished organizing the final pile of papers. "But she's not as pretty as Carly!" For some reason, I feel like the statement is just thrown in there. Not forced…just…as if he felt it _had_ to be there.

Like, if it wasn't there, things would be different between the two of them.

* * *

**A/N: So Logan and Michael are here. That's good, right?!**

**Heh, Sam with her own sack of Briggs' decrees. I had a good laugh thinking 'bout that one.**

**I hope you liked this chapter! Gosh, I love writing Freddie and Quinn as cousins!**

**Excuse any errors, please! I'm tired and only human!**

**I've been having so much homework. But hey (WARNING, SPOILERS FOR IOWE YOU), didn't you guys love the moment in iOwe You when Sam was like "I don't want Freddie to see me cry…" And then later when he came back in and Sam screeched at him. HAHA!**

**-Colors**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: **Quinn visits her cousin Freddie, and in turn helps him discover that opposites really do attract. Seddie and Quogan. iCarly and Zoey 101 crossover. Thanks a zillion to Her Name Is Erika.

**Disclaimer: **Idon't own iCarly or Zoey 101. Dang it!

**A/N: **Oh yes, my two favorite stories in one. This will be fun.:)

**We Always Argue**

**Chapter 5**

"So who's this dude coming?" Sam questions while dangling a piece of ham above her head. She devours it so fast that I hardly even see. It's unreal, I tell you. She takes a sip of water.

The iCarly stars, their technical producer and I are sitting in the Shay's kitchen at the table, wai

"Oh, well, he's, um…" I hate sounding like I'm bragging, but they will probably find out eventually. "My friend Michael Barrett is coming…and my boyfriend, Logan Reese." Sam's eyes widen considerably, and she spit-takes right onto Freddie, who gapes in shock.

"Why?" he asks dully. "Why is it always me?"

"You're dating _Logan Reese_!?" Carly asks, in shock. Everyone apparently is ignoring my cousin, so I throw him a sympathetic look. "He's like my favorite star!"

"That is way cool." Sam adds. She glances over at Freddie. "We're in desperate need of some good-looking guys around here."

"Uncalled for." Freddie retorts.

"I think it was!"

"Carly!" Freddie looks over at his friend, who, I'm assuming, is always the one sorting out their arguments. She crosses her arms, looks away, and says nothing. Freddie sighs and then looks at Sam, looking somewhere between awkward and nauseous.

"I appreciate your opinion and views, Sam." He spits out slowly. We all look at him at once.

"Say what?" Sam asks, genuinely confused.

"I'm trying to be nice." Freddie explains to us, through gritted teeth. "So Carly will talk to us."

"Good try, Freddie." Carly says. "But you _and_ Sam have to be nice to each other."

"Aww, looks like your future wife thing isn't gonna happen after all." Sam mocks him with a pout. I dhake my head and roll my eyes.

"But you just talked to us!" Freddie yells at Carly. "Like, five seconds ago!"

"No, I didn't." Carly says nonchalantly.

"And just now!" Freddie lets out a cry of frustration just as the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it!" Spencer sings in a messy falsetto as he runs from the couch, where, according to Carly, he was previously watching a fencing tournament, to the door, and flings it open. It's Michael and Logan! Oh, I'm so excited! I stand up immediately and Freddie, Sam and Carly follow.

"Hey, we're friends of Quinn." Michael walks in, looking very excited. "I'm Michael, this is Logan."

"I'm Spencer, Quinn's cousin's friends brother…uh…" he stops. "Yeah, I'm Spencer. Nice to meet you guys. I'm gonna go make some dinner. To the kitchen!" He goes, well, to the kitchen,

"Hey there." I smile at them, realizing now how much I really missed them and miss PCA.

"Hi."

Carly comes over, looking slightly starstruck. "Hi, I'm like a huge fan! I'm Carly…uh, I probably should've said that first…yeah…hi." He smiles, and I roll my eyes because I know he's enjoying this.

"Hey Carly. This is Michael."

"Hiya!" Michael waves.

"I'm Sam." Sam adds. "Hey, what are those you're holding?" I look down at Michael's hand and gasp.

"Oh god no, not those things!" I beg. "Why, Michael, why?!"

"They're fun!" he argues, holding up his crazy toy.

"They're funly _annoying_!" Logan corrects…somewhat.

"Man, funly's not even a word!"

"What is it?!" Carly, Sam and Freddie all said somewhat simultaneously.

"They're called clackers!" Michael beams and holds up his prized possession. Aside from his flute, of course. Clackers? They're basically balls on a string that are really, really pointless.

A crash is heard from the kitchen. "_Clackers?!" _Spencer sprints at full speed towards us and accidentally trips on a pillow and falls over with a scream. He gets up, and after screaming 'I'm good,' he runs over and stares at Michael's stupid toy in awe. "Where did you find those?! I looked everywhere! Mall-Mart, Pinpoint, Stacy's, Toys R We, and online markets in Portugal, Cuba, France, Germany, _and_ Venezuela!"

"My uncle owns a shop in Texas that makes them." Michael says triumphantly.

"Darn you Texas!" Spencer mutters. "Can I…" he reaches out to the clacker toy. Sam, Carly and Freddie are all just utterly creeped out. Logan looks like he's going to smack his best friend. "Touch it?"

"No, man! These are one of a kind!" Michael argues.

"Ever heard of sharing?" They continue to argue as Spencer tries to yank the Clackers from Michael.

Logan rolls his eyes and walks over. "So where's your nerd cousin?" I stare, horrified, and smack him in the shoulder.

"That would be me." Freddie says, giving me a questioning look.

"So yeah, you were dead-on about that nerd thing." Sam jokes. Carly sighs.

"Oh, so you must be my long-lost sister then." Logan says.

"You say Freddie's a nerd?"

"That's what I hear."

"Then welcome to the family!" Sam throws her hands in the air. "Who wants spaghetti tacos?!"

"They fell on the floor." Spencer shouts randomly into our conversation. Then he returns to his intense banter with Michael. "But they're so clacky!"

"I'm not cavin'!"

I look around and smile, wondering exactly what's going to happen in the next week or so.

Oh boy.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I know this chapter seems very short and…well…random, but I needed the characters acquainted before I dove into the next part, which will be very good, I promise you!**

**Also, to defend myself, I'm a bit frazzled at the moment, because my friend just sent me something SEDDIE and A-MAY-ZING. And when I am frazzled...yeah.**

**So, the newest TVguide update for iCarly is an episode called iKiss -**** Sam overhears Freddie make a confession that he's never been kissed, and she reveals this secret on Carly's Web show. After Freddie is mocked at school because of this, a regretful Sam exposes a secret about herself.**

**Which is weird 'cause Freddie clearly kissed Valerie but oh well!**

**I saw this and was like, hey, wow, this episode seems very Seddie – YAY! – so I called my cousin who is like an iCarly FREAK (no offense Becca, if you ever see this!:)) and tell her. She goes, "I know, check your email!" So I do and find THESE:**

**(WARNING: These links contain major spoilers, of the Seddie variety. They may also cause the average Seddie shipper to hyperventilate, scream, or both. If I were you, I'd sit down.)**

**http:// i361 . photobucket . com / albums / oo52 / monimuff123 / Scan10014 . jpg**

**http:// i361 . photobucket . com / albums / oo52 / monimuff123 / Scan10015 . jpg**

**http:// i361 . photobucket . com / albums / oo52 / monimuff123 / Scan10013 .jpg**

**If the links don't work, let me know. Also, feel free to completely obsess in reviews! I need to discuss this! EEP!:)**

**Anyway, stay tuned for more of this story and iSwitch!**

**-Colors**


End file.
